


Sea Glass

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Soonyoung slowly integrates himself into Wonwoo’s quiet peaceful life. The mornings before class starts is noisy with Soonyoung and Junhui’s giggling and chatter. The blue hair is everywhere in the corner of his vision. Even Jihoon, who’s hard to befriend, strikes up conversations with Soonyoung.On the way to school. At the library. On the way home. In Junhui’s club. At their lunch break.Nothing is quiet as it used to be. Even when Soonyoung isn’t chattering, he’s humming or tapping. The winter rain becomes a white noise to Soonyoung’s excited chatter.





	Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story i've had in my drafts for months. But i kind of just gave up towards the end so i'm going to post it as i don't think i'll work on it anymore

Winter is absolutely the worst here. Everyone always flocks by to coastal towns such as theirs to escape the cold and snow of their hometowns.  Sometimes some of the tourists provide some entertainment for the locals, but usually not. Usually the tourists provide some headaches by “accidentally” trespassing onto private property. So, it’s nothing new when Wonwoo comes across a boy his age in his backyard. But said boy is trying to run off with his fucking hydrangeas.  WHICH WERE A GIFT FROM HIS MOM ON HIS BIRTHDAY THIS PAST YEAR. ~~NO BOY~~ , NOBODY RUNS OFF WITH HIS PLANTS, ESPECIALLY NOT HIS HYDRANGEAS.

“HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!”  Wonwoo yells, angrily striding

The boy looks up from the midst of collecting the flowers.  The shock on his face is evident. “O-oh. Th-this is your garden? I-uh, I thought this was a public garden…”

“Public garden? There’s no one else here. How daft do you think I am?”

“Daft? Who uses that in their speech daily? But hey I’m just going to walk out. Sooooo I’ll see you later!” The boy hastily flees the scene.

Wonwoo grabs the boy by his hood. “Wait you can’t just half dig up my plant and leave!  Who teaches you this kind of thing?!” He stares at the boy’s face that’s staring up at him. “Tell me your name so I can report you to the police.”

“POLICE?! Whoa man we don’t need to do that. Besides I’m under 18 so it won’t do much. I’m just visiting the town too.” The boy sheepishly grins.

“Okay. But the police will at least get you off my property and out of my hands. NAME. NOW.”

“Like. I. Said. Don’t. Worry. About. It.” The boy headbutts Wonwoo causing the latter to fall backwards. He scrambles out of Wonwoo’s garden snagging a hydrangea on his way out.

“Ugh. What the fuck.” Holding his chest, he walks over to the hydrangea bush to inspect the damage. A few stalks were torn, but luckily the boy hadn’t gotten far in digging out the bush.  Tourists are the worst.

 

 

“Guys, you won’t believe the stupid tourist story I have for today.” Wonwoo looks up from his book at his friend Junhui. “Someone tried to kidnap my cat!”

“Junhui, how many times do we need to tell you? Literally Mei would follow anyone that gives her pets. It’s your fault for making her an attention hog.” A short boy comes up next to the round-eyed boy.

“Who said it was Mei I was talking about? It could’ve been Jelly or Baozi.”

Wonwoo and Jihoon glance at each other. “Okay Junhui. Which cat was it?”

“It was Mei.” The other two sigh. “What? At least I have a cat that enjoys cuddles. Which is very calming and comforting when she purrs on my belly.” Junhui pats his belly reminiscing of the feeling.

“Okay cat lover. Did you finish last night’s assignment or did the cat kidnapper steal your assignment too?”

“Hey! I can finish my homework without your prodding, Jihoon. I’m not that easily distracted.” Junhui crosses his arms.

“Uh-huh okay Junhui.” Jihoon leaves to go to his desk at the front of the room.

“Wonwoo, why do I never get his trust?” Junhui frowns with his hands on his hips. “It’s been years since I let my cat run away with my homework.”

“Junhui. Do you hear yourself right now? That sounds fake.”

The classroom door opens. “Class, pass forward your homework to the front. Today we will be discussing the history of Queen Min.”

“Ugh. Again? That lady was crazy.” Junhui laments into his desk after passing his assignment forward. “But how does my cat running off with my homework sounds fake?”

“Moon Junhwi is there something you would like to share with the class?”

“No Teacher Park!”

“Fantastic. Now please sit up correctly Junhwi.” Jihoon can be heard snickering.

Wonwoo opens up his notebook to start taking notes. He knows that Jihoon just misses their tutoring sessions with Junhui. The rest of the morning passes by uneventfully. Jihoon pulls up a chair to join Junhui and Wonwoo for lunch. “Do you guys want any of my dad’s tofu soup? Moon Junhwi what are you doing?”

“I’m doing the literature assignment. I finished the math homework last night.” In between bites of his kimchi fried rice. “By the way Wonwoo, I’ve heard some interesting thing that happened at your place yesterday. Tell us everything.”

“Some brat was trying to pull one of the plants from my garden.”

“This is why we keep telling you to get your dad to build a fence.” Pieces of tofu go flying.

“Which plant? Jihoon, chew first then ask.” Junhui chides.

“But I don’t like fences. The hydrangeas.” More chewing.

“You’re going to be ten times happier when you stop getting tourists in your garden.” Jihoon points with his spoon, droplets of soup land on the desks. Junhui’s homework barely avoids the soup. Junhui tsks.

“But my house isn’t even in an area for tourist to be happening by.”

“Yet what’s the tourist count so far?” Junhui inquires.

“39 including the kid from yesterday.” Wonwoo frowns into his lunch. “But why are tourists even visiting my garden? It’ not part of any of tour stops of this town.”

“Have you seen your garden Wonwoo? Everyone loves it. There’s always something blooming.” Junhui motions blooming with his hands.

“It’s only because I picked up where mom left off.”

“And you’re doing great! She knew you would be able to handle it.”  

“That’s because she’s gotten busy at the hospital lately.” More chewing. “Junhui, that word is wrong. You don’t mean soft when writing.” Wonwoo points at Junhui’s assignment.

“Gaaaahhhh. What is it supposed to be then smart guy?”

“Gentle. You really need to stop including slang in your writing assignments.”

“But slang is a part of my voice.”

“No it’s not. It’s puns, dummy Junnie.”

“Haha. Sooo funny today, Jihoonie.” Junhui replies wryly returning to fix his homework.

Wonwoo turns to stare out the window. Jihoon starts cleaning up their desks and lunches. The bell rings. Afternoon classes are now in session without Junhui’s assignment completed. The rest of the school day continues without a disturbance. The last bell of the day rings. Wonwoo starts packing his bag to go home. Both Junhui and Jihoon have clubs today. Since entering high school, both of his childhood friends decided they wanted to do more time invested clubs to further their abilities. It was lonely at first, but as the year continued he got used to it. Sometimes one of them will join him if he’s going to the bookstore.

The walk home is silent without Junhui’s giggles and Jihoon’s exasperated rants. Hopefully he doesn’t run into any tour groups today.  The problem with living in a tourist town like theirs is all the locals know each other. They’ll say hello to everyone. If this was Busan or a bigger city, this wouldn’t be a problem. Winter sucks. The gray skies don’t keep tourists away. They seem to attract more strangely, but nothing like the summer tourists.

Wonwoo sees his garden in the distance. He starts bounding towards it. The garden is his safe place. The place he can calm down and hide from reality for a bit. There aren’t many places Wonwoo can call his safe place in this little town. It’s only here that no one can bother him. Not even his dad.

Yet here in his garden, is that thief again.

“REPEATED OFFENDER! YOU KNOW THIS ISN’T A PUBLIC GARDEN!” Wonwoo yells running. The thief hightails it. Wonwoo pursues after the boy. But the boy has a decent head start on him this time. By the time Wonwoo reaches the other side of his garden, the thief is long gone.

Wonwoo walks back to the site of destruction and surveys the damage. This time the juniper has some branches missing. He sighs. The tree would never recover those branches, seeing how the thief poorly cut off the branches.

 

 

“Class please welcome Kwon Soonyoung.” A blue haired boy walks into the classroom. Shoulders down, head high, a bright smile plastered on his face. His eyes at the 10:10 position.

Wonwoo is floored. It’s the thief from his garden. The thief has blue hair now but Wonwoo can still recognize the boy’s eyes. He sits up immediately to Junhui’s surprise.

“Hello! I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I’ve transferred from Namyangju. Let’s be friends!” Soonyoung recognizes a face in the classroom. “Especially you!” The class follows his pointed finger to Wonwoo. The bespectacled boy starts to shrink in his chair at the extra attention.

From the corner of his eye, Wonwoo can see Junhui mouthing at him ‘This is that kid from your story?’ Jihoon is giving him a raised brow. The other students are whispering how does the class bookworm know the new kid already. 

Soonyoung jaunts over to the desk next to Wonwoo. He gives the bespectacled boy a small salute. “Yo, new friend.”

Wonwoo slams his own face into the desk.

 

The view in front of him is not his bedroom. There are white curtains and soft voices. It’s the nurse’s office. Next to him is Junhui reading a book in a soft murmur. “Junhui, why are you in the nurse’s office?”

The boy looks up from his book and stares deeply into Wonwoo’s eyes, “So you don’t have a concussion.”

“What. Was that disappointment?” Bewilderment sneaks into Wonwoo’s tone.

“You slammed your head so hard you passed out. I mean…. It would’ve been interesting…”

Wonwoo sighs and facepalms. “Junhui this isn’t a drama. I’m not going to suffer amnesia from slamming my head on a desk.”

His friend grins at him. “Guilty as charged. But you scared the new kid badly.” Junhui frowns. “Does he bother you that much?”

Wonwoo turns to face his friend. “It’s not bothered. It’s more like this is a nightmare come to life,” he says matter-of-factly. “I was hoping to wake up if I slammed my head.”

“Wonwoo, you know most people pinch themselves awake. Not full on crash dive into their desk. You’re really one of a kind. I’m amazed you didn’t shatter your glasses in the process.” Junhwi leaves after the nurse sees that Wonwoo is awake.

She decides to let Wonwoo go home early.

 

 

The next day of class, Wonwoo can see Soonyoung itching to talk to him. From the corner of his eye he can see the latter’s leg shaking. He does everything in his willpower to stick with Jihoon to help scare the guy off. It doesn’t stop Soonyoung, as at lunch he approaches the gang.

“Mind if I join in?”

Jihoon and Junhui both glance at Wonwoo. Then at each other.

“No.” “Yes.”

Wonwoo glares at his traitorous friends. Soonyoung pulls up a chair. “I’m Soonyoung. What are your names?”

“I’m Junhui, this guy is Jihoon, and Mr. I’m-going- to-cause-a-spectacle over there is Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, “Did you mean bespectacled?”

“Oh my god. Another punner? I need to make new friends.” Jihoon aggressively bites into his sandwich.

 “That wasn’t even a good pun.” Wonwoo comments.

“Alright try and up me, one or two.”

“That has to be the worst glasses exam reference joke.” Jihoon frowns.

“Hey Soonyoung, where is your lunch?” Junhui glances at Soonyoung’s empty spot on the table.

“Oh, I forgot it.”

“Here! Have some of my lunch! You can’t sit through class hungry!” Junhui splits his food in half. “Being hungry during lessons is the worst.”

“Oh, thanks man!” Soonyoung takes a bite of the lunch. He immediately starts fanning himself. “Hey Junhui what’s in your lunch?” Sweat beads on his forehead.

“Chili oil mixed in with kimchi fried rice.”

“Does anyone have milk or aloe juice?” His face is now a bright pink.

“Holy hell are you in a sauna?” Jihoon watches the sweat dripping down Sooonyoung’s face. Wonwoo hands over some apple juice. Junhui pats some napkins to absorb the sweat.

Soonyoung graciously accepts and chugs it. “Thanks man. That was a lifesaver.”

“Are you weak to spicy food?” The pink boy nods slowly.

“C’mon let’s go to the canteen and get you something you can actually eat.”

 

 

 

“Hey Wonwoo, are you going to the bookstore soon?” Junhui looks over at Wonwoo after their English teacher leaves the room.

“I’ll probably go in next week. Probably on Tuesday.” He replies without looking up from his book. Soonyoung’s ear twitches.

“Cool. Are you going to be in the library until club is over?”

“More than likely.”

The math teacher enters the classroom.

 

 

The library is Wonwoo’s haven at school. Especially after school hours. That’s when the only noises come from pages flipping and scribbling pens.

Wonwoo sits in a corner hidden from other students and the librarian at the front desk. He pulls out a book from his backpack and makes himself cozy. He has two hours of golden silence to himself. Today’s book is Catcher in the Rye. Holden goes on a journey of self-discovery right before his eyes- 

“Wonwoo~.” The spoken to person sighs. Did the transfer student seriously find him? He only got to read one page. The blue haired boy peeks out from behind the bookshelves. “Wow! This is a nice cozy spot you got here.”

“How did you find me?”

“I saw your neon green backpack.” Wonwoo curses his attraction toward brightly colored objects. The transfer student settles down into the chair across from him. “Don’t mind me. I’ll be doing homework here.”

He returns back to the world of Holden searching for his teacher. There’s a strange tapping noise. Wonwoo looks up. It’s Soonyoung tapping his middle, ring, and pinky fingers along his calculator. His face is scrunched up in frustration at the math problem. His writing hand starts tapping the pencil as well. Soon the sound of teeth grinding adds into the background noise. Wonwoo sighs, putting down his book.

“Soonyoung.”

“Hm?”

“Can you work on a different assignment?”

“Any reason?”

“You’re grinding your teeth.”

“Sorry.” Soonyoung pulls out their history assignment. Thirty seconds later the tapping returns. Wonwoo sighs.

“Do you need help on the assignments?”

The ten-ten eyes blink in curiosity, “No, why?”

“I can’t read with all this noise you’re making.”

“What other noises am I making?” The transfer student stares back earnestly.

How this kid could be so clueless is a mystery. “Forget it. I’m just going to pack up.”

“What? Why?”

“Well you’re here getting homework done. I’m doing leisurely reading. Therefore, I’m leaving first.” He takes his leave, sending Junhui a message.

 

 

“Wonwoo! What are your plans after class today?” Soonyoung pops out of nowhere, dodging the pen the former throws at him.

“Going home and doing homework.”

“Ehhhh? Didn’t you already finish everything that’s due tomorrow though?”

Damn it. Has Soonyoung been watching him during study hall? “Not whatever assignment we have for the last class today.”  

“It’s math, right? That won’t take long at all.” Soonyoung watches Wonwoo closely. “Show me around town.”

“Why me?”

“You’re free after school. Jihoon and Junhui both have clubs.”

“Fine. I’m not a qualified tour guide so don’t expect anything fancy.”

“Got it. I’ll be expecting something bland like your taste buds.”

“That’s spicy coming from you, Mr. I-can’t-handle-chili-peppers.”

The simple fascination Soonyoung has just from Wonwoo pointing out simple buildings such as the library, hospital, city hall, and main tourist areas is amusing. His eyes get so big and awe-struck. Not only that, his whole body radiates pure energy.

But at the end of the tour, Soonyoung is frowning. “Where is the bookstore you guys were talking about?”

“Oh. That’s on main land. We have to take the ferry.” His feet brought them to Junhui’s parents’ restaurant. “Are you hungry?”

“A bit, why?”

“Here’s food. Let’s go.” He grabs Soonyoung’s arm.

“Hello Wonwoo. It’s a surprise seeing you here without the other two! Oh, who’s this with you?” Mrs. Wen greets the two.

“I’m Soonyoung! I recently transferred here.” The blue haired boy greets Mrs. Wen. “I’m in the same class as Wonwoo.”

“Ah Junhui did mention a new student in his class. I’m Junhui’s mother. It’s nice to meet you. Have a seat.” She turns around, “The usual Wonwoo?”

“Could you make it less spicy? This kid here can’t take the heat.”

“No problem,” She chirps before walking to the kitchen.

Soonyoung sends a death glare towards Wonwoo. The latter simply shrugs with a grin. “Don’t need a death on the Moon family because someone couldn’t handle Shenzhen spiciness.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being considerate or insulting towards me.”

“Guess you’ll find out.”

 

 

Soonyoung slowly integrates himself into Wonwoo’s quiet peaceful life. The mornings before class starts is noisy with Soonyoung and Junhui’s giggling and chatter. The blue hair is everywhere in the corner of his vision. Even Jihoon, who’s hard to befriend, strikes up conversations with Soonyoung.

On the way to school. At the library. On the way home. In Junhui’s club. At their lunch break.

Nothing is quiet as it used to be. Even when Soonyoung isn’t chattering, he’s humming or tapping. The winter rain becomes a white noise to Soonyoung’s excited chatter.

 

But he picks up on some things:

Such as Soonyoung can’t handle spicy food. He’s weak to boiled chickens. Soonyoung loves hydrangeas. His backpack and socks match the soft pastel colors.

He sweats so much that even the paper he’s writing on gets ruined during their exams. Their teachers made him start wearing gloves.

His nose scrunches when he’s frustrated or extremely happy.

He loves talking about choreography ideas with Jihoon and Junhui. Wonwoo still has no idea what Soonyoung means when they mention a ‘grapevine after the ball step with a reverse turn’.

At the mention of girls’ gossip on dating, Soonyoung’s eyes light up.

When it’s just Soonyoung and Junhui hanging out, Jihoon tries to crack more puns.

Jihoon’s ears are always red anytime Junhui is nearby.

 

 

“Do you think Jihoon has been acting odd towards me lately?” Junhui and Wonwoo are at Wonwoo’s house. Junhui doesn’t have to help at the restaurant today.  The two are watching the rain on the sheltered porch. Junhui is making some petal art.

“Acting odd in which manner?”

“He won’t hang out with me after clubs are over.” Junhui’s nimble fingers plays with the petals.

Ah. “What does he do instead?”

“Sees me and runs. At full speed.” Junhui sighs. “Did I do something wrong?” He turns his sad brown eyes to the owner of the garden.

 Wonwoo watches the rain land on the cement. “I don’t think it’s you.”

He turns his head quizzically, “Are you sure? It only seems to be when I’m alone that he does it.”

“You’ve been nothing but yourself right?” He finally turns to face the other boy.

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Just give Jihoon a week before things go back to normal. If he doesn’t go back to normal… I’ll smack him with a book.”

“That would knock words into him more than sense.”

“Okay I’ll use an accounting book.” Junhui snorts and playfully smacks Wonwoo.

 

 

“Let’s go to Jindo! “

“What. Jindo? But that’s on the other side of the country.”

Soonyoung smiles, “See that’s when it’s a good thing we’re not as big as America or Russia.”

“Soonyoung that’s still at least 5 hours away by transit.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s the weekend.”

“So why Jindo? We could go to Busan.”

“Ever heard of the Jindo Miracle Sea Road?” Wonwoo shakes his head. “See? It’s a perfect chance to go then!”

Do you have the money for a bus ride to and from Jindo?”

Soonyoung gives Wonwoo a look, “What kind of fool do you take me for? An entire impromptu trip without looking up costs? Of course, I do!”

“Well I have no money, so count me out.”

“Good thing I have money for you too.”  Soonyoung finger guns to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighs. “What time does the bus leave?”

 

The two nearly miss the bus. All because Bohyuk wanted to come. His little brother spied him leaving their shared room and demanded to know where he was going. Wonwoo feels bad, but there’s no room for all three to make this trip.

Soonyoung is waving for him by the bus station when he arrives. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

The bus ride is filled with Soonyoung’s excited chatter. The duo dash from the bus station to the train. Wonwoo is ready for his five-hour nap. The car they boarded is quite empty on an early Saturday morning. They should be there before lunch. He puts his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder as he drifts off into sleep.

 

“Look at all the people Wonwoo!” Soonyoung vigorously shakes the other’s arm. His eyes twinkle, “Let’s go down there!”

“Soonyoung, we need to get mud boots.”

“It’ll be fine. We’re not going to be digging in the mud flats for too long. We need to run quickly to get to the island.”

“What if I don’t want to run.”

“Too bad. You’re my travel buddy for today. So, you gotta come everywhere with me.”

“If I say no?” Soonyoung latches on the other boy’s arm and begins dragging him down to the flats. “Soonyoung!” The former chuckles.

“Wonwoo! Learn to have adventures!”

“Mud boots first.”

“No.” A mud ball hits Soonyoung squarely in the face. “Hey!” Wonwoo takes off.

The mud sloshes onto their shoes and pants. Among the hundreds of people here, they’re the only two focused on chasing each other rather than taking in the sights.

 

The two sit on the train back to Tongyeong. Wonwoo watches the transfer student examine the night scenery zipping by.

“The first time I saw you, why did you terrorize my garden?”

Wonwoo is surprised that Soonyoung looks inquisitive. “How come you’re curious to it now? It’s been two months since then.”

“I wasn’t sure how to ask about it.”

“Terrorize is a bit of a strong word Wonwoo-ssi,” A small grin appears on the squishy cheeks, “You’re direct about everything else Wonwoo.” The grin fades “Before I came to Tongyeong, I made a promise to make a friend.” He stretches out his legs. “The person told me to check out your garden. She said it was the nicest garden on your portion of the island.”

Why would a random stranger from Namyangju tell Soonyoung to specifically visit his garden? More specifically why do they know about this area?

“When I saw your garden, I wanted some plants to raise at my new place. I figured you wouldn’t miss a few snippets missing.”

Wonwoo deadpans, “You were attempting to dig out the whole bush.”

“I don’t know how to collect plants. So, I thought taking the bush would be a safe idea.”

“And the juniper branches?”

“They remind me of Christmas so I wanted to make a mini Christmas tree out of them.”

Wonwoo lets out a snort. “Kwon Soonyoung, you’re so ridiculous. I’ll show you how to properly take plant snippets to make your own mini garden.”

“For real?!”

“Yes. So, my plants can stop being damaged by you.”

“Wonwoo you’re the best!” Soonyoung jumps across the seat to hug the other. “I knew there was a reason I fell for you!” Soonyoung pushes himself off and starts screaming.

The words take a minute to register. Wonwoo’s eyes grow large at the confession. “You.. like me?”

“In trying to become friends with you, I ended up loving everything about you.”

“We hardly talk to each other.”

“I pay attention.” Ah that’s why he wanted to know about the bookstore. “Conversations aren’t the only way to learn about someone you know.” The blue hair bangs gain some air time from the huff. “Wonwoo, I want to know you better, let’s date.”

“What kind of confession is this.”

“Do you not want to?”

“You’re such an impromptu person. I don’t know how this is going to work.”

“Let’s just try it.”

 

The next morning, Soonyoung is in front of Wonwoo’s house.

“Wanna hold hands?”

After a beat or two Wonwoo responds, “I guess that’s what couples do…” Soonyoung’s hand is a bit clammy, but from the corner of his eye he can see the quiet happiness radiating from Soonyoung’s smile.

The looks Junhui and Jihoon give them are scandalized. Junhui teases the couple on the way to school. Wonwoo lets go to chase Junhui for some smacks.

Soonyoung’s cheeks inflate when Wonwoo’s hand returns.

 

 

Bit by bit, Soonyoung becomes more than just white noise to his activities. From handholding to study dates in the library.

 

 

“You’ve been here for four months and still haven’t eaten at the diner?! Wonwoo what are you doing?” Jihoon drops his bag. “Soonyoung, I’m taking you to the diner after school.”

“What about your club?”

“I can miss one day. You have to try the burgers.”

“I didn’t know you were such a burger fanatic.”

“He’s not. He just loves their coca cola shakes.” Wonwoo hasn’t looked up from his notebook.

“That actually sounds slightly disgusting.”

“How dare you insult coca cola shakes! They’re great!” Jihoon steps forward, bringing up a fist.

The two give incredulous looks. “Jihoon that’s because you’re a coca cola addict.”

“Yup, yup he is.” Junhui’s soft voice slides into the conversation. “Our cutie coca cola addict~,” he coos while pinching Jihoon’s cheeks.

Jihoon pushes away the elder’s hands. “I’m not cute.” The creeping tint of red makes its way down the tips of Jihoon’s ears.

 

 

“Won- OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Jihoon screams upon entry.

Soonyoung falls off the bed, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

“Um… hey Jihoon.” Soonyoung waves sheepishly from the ground at the intruder.

Wonwoo is mortified. “Jihoon, what are you doing here?”

“You couldn’t lock your door? What if one of your family members walked in!?”

“What are we yelling about? Oh, Soonyoung why are you on the floor like that?” Junhui walks in behind Jihoon.

The shorter boy starts pushing Junhui out of the room, “We can’t let you have your innocence ruined like this. Junhui leave.”

“We were only kissing!” Wonwoo begs some higher existence to let him disappear into the backdrop like a chameleon.

“Then why did you get kicked off the bed?!”

 

 

The summer season is here. With it are the summer uniforms, the summer heat, and the summer tourists. Yet this summer, the tourists aren’t as bothersome as they used to be.

Probably because Jihoon and him are watching the shenanigans of the other two in causing the tourists to side eye them. Some are even recording them. The two are yelling at the top of their of lungs about dancing seafood. Junhui is bright red from embarrassment. Soonyoung is red from the heat. Luckily there’s ice cream waiting for the spectacles after they’re done. Possibly a cold chaste kiss for Soonyoung.

It’s nice. Eating ice cream, hanging out with his friends and boyfriend, not having to worry about tourists. It still doesn’t beat reading a book inside on a hot summer day, but it’s something.

**Author's Note:**

> i might post the second half but probably not (shrugs)


End file.
